


¿Me puedes ver?

by yami_fudou08



Series: Parapines [1]
Category: Gravity Falls, ParaNorman (2012)
Genre: Crossover, M/M, Parapines
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-25 23:11:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18711598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yami_fudou08/pseuds/yami_fudou08
Summary: Norman a intentado llevar una vida normal durante mucho tiempo y sobre todo a intentado no hablar con fantasmas. Pero ¿que más puede hacer cuando el espiritu de una pequeña niña le pide entregarle un mensaje a su hermano? Crossover/ParaPines





	¿Me puedes ver?

**Author's Note:**

> Hola mis amigos!
> 
> Bueno, aquí esta mi primer crossover.
> 
> No se de donde salio el Parapines, pero a mi me resulto bastante interesante. Además creo que Dipper y Norman hacen una pareja adorable :3
> 
> Y como siempre ni gravity falls ni paranorman me pertenecen ballbalabablablabla...
> 
> (Escrito el 11 de marzo del 2014)

_ ¿Me puedes ver? _

 

Llevaba un par de meses viviendo en esa ciudad. Es una ciudad tranquila, tal vez un poco pequeña para ser ciudad. De hecho le recordaba un poco a Blithe Hollow, la única y la gran diferencia era que nadie lo conocía como el chico raro que podía hablar con los fantasmas.

Había viajado por mucho tiempo y a donde quiera que iba encontraba muchos fantasmas y al igual que en su pueblo lo veían como un loco, por esa razón seguía mudándose. Pero, esta vez se prometió que sería diferente. Allí nadie sabía que habla con los muertos.

¡Esta vez tendría una vida normal!

-¿Me ves? ¿Me ves? ¿Me puedes ver?- Norman intentaba apartar la vista y fingir que no veía nada fuera de lo común.  _"Maldita sea"-_ pensó Norman. No era la primera vez que veía a esa pequeña niña en el bar, ya que a veces iba y venía. A su parecer seguía a un chico que también frecuentaba el bar. Siempre lo veía cada noche en la barra. Nunca le hablaba a nadie y después de una hora se iba. No es que Norman allá puesto atención de cada movimiento del chico, sino que lo encontraba algo raro, ya que todos en la ciudad parecía conocerse. Tal vez ese chico era nuevo al igual que él. Varias veces pensó en presentarse con él, pero siempre se arrepentía. A veces odiaba ser tan tímido.

Por otro lado, sabía que no debería hablarle a la niña, porque para ser sincero ya no sabía a qué lugar podía ir si es que lo creían un loco. Pero, aun así esa niña le llamaba la atención, ya que no es común que el fantasma de una niña haya dejado algo pendiente en ese mundo. Rápidamente, Aggie le llego a la mente. Ella tuvo una vida difícil y una muerte horrible, no podía imaginar lo que le hubiera ocurrido a aquella niña.

Norman la veía de reojo de vez en cuando, pero cuanto más la veía sentía más curiosidad. Ella no parecía un fantasma como Aggie, de hecho parecía disfrutar su estancia en ese bar aunque sea en espíritu.

La niña estará parada sobre una mesa y da un gran salto.- ¡Soy súper chica! – grita para después quedar atorada en el ventilador. Después de unos segundos girando sin control, ella cayó al suelo.- Fue divertido.- dice animosa. Definitivamente, Norman jamás había visto un fantasma como ella. De pronto, la niña posa sus ojos sobre los suyos.

Rápidamente desvía la mirada, pero lamentablemente –para él- la niña se le acerca.-Entonces ¿me puedes ver?- dice la chica frente a Norman, quien se esforzaba por mantener su mirada perdida.- Vamos, sé que me puedes ver.-insistía la chica con una amplia sonrisa. Él no sabía que decir, a su parecer esa niña está muy emocionada en que alguien la vea.  _"¿Y si le hablaba?"_  ¡NO! Se dijo de inmediato.  _"No importa quien sea, no importa que sea una niñita. Tengo que resistir"_.- Rápidamente, Norman retrocede en su asiento al ver como la niña tenía la intención de picarle los ojos. Norman no tenía nada en contra de los fantasmas pero los odiaba cuando ellos lo atravesaban. Le provocaban una extraña sensación.- ¡Lo sabía! ¡Me puedes ver!- Norman suspiro. Bueno al menos podría intentar tener contacto con ella sin que lo vean como un loco.

El chico mira disimuladamente a su alrededor y se vuelve a enfocar en la niña. Norman asiente con la cabeza y dice en voz baja.- Te puedo ver.

-¡SI! ¡AL FIN!- grita la chica mientras da saltitos sobre la mesa de Norman.- Escucha ¿podrías hacerme un favor?- Norman reflexiono por unos momentos y finalmente opto por ayudarla, tal vez así podría ayudarla a que deje este mundo en paz. Ve fijamente a la niña y vuelve a asentir. – ¡Bien! ¿Ves a ese chico sentado en la barra? Necesito que le des un mensaje de mi parte.- Norman fijo su vista en el chico al cual se refería. No era ningún otro que ese chico solitario. En ocasiones, encontraba fantasmas que solo quieren dar mensajes a amigos y familiares. No era nada raro lo que le pedía. Cuando otros fantasmas se lo pedían él lo hacía, pero en ese momento sentía una presión en el estómago. No se sentía cómodo al comenzar una conversación con ese chico a base del fantasma de una niña. – Por favor...- dijo la chica. Él la miro a los ojos por un corto momento y de la nada una imagen de Courtney le llego a la mente. No entendía ¿Porque?- ... es mi hermano.- prosiguió la niña.- y necesito decirle algo importante.

¿Hermano? Norman no lo pensó otra vez. Él comprendió perfectamente la situación de esa niña después de todo él también tenía una hermana y haría lo que fuera por ella. Norman sonrió sinceramente – Esta bien.- dijo en voz baja.

Ella sonríe dando a mostrar sus frenos- ¡Gracias! ¡Gracias! ¡Gracias!- exclama emocionada mientras salta de la mesa. Norman procedió a levantarse de su asiento.- Por cierto, me llamo Mabel.

-Norman- le responde aun en voz baja. Caminó lentamente hacia el chico y se sentó en el asiento junto a él. Respiro hondo un par de veces y a pesar de su extraña sensación en el estómago le hablo.- Ho.. Hola.- dijo Norman. "Se llama Dipper" le susurro Mabel.- Dipper. Me llamo Norman...

El nombrado se giró irritado.- No me molestes.- dijo tajadamente para volver a enfocarse en su cerveza. Norman ve a Mabel que estaba igual de sorprendida que él.

-ajaja que bromista.- dice Mabel un poco nerviosa.- Vamos, dile que estoy aquí. Créeme, no pensara que esto es extraño. -Norman se sentía un poco cohibido por el comportamiento de Dipper, pero le había dicho a Mabel que la ayudaría y no podía retractarse. Volvió a inhalar calmadamente y se dirigió al chico.

\- Escucha, sé que te va a sonar raro, pero yo...yo...-cierra los ojos fuertemente.-...yo puedo hablar con los muertos.- dice temiendo en que Dipper crea que esta demente.

El chico solo lo vio por un segundo.- no me molestes o te golpeare.- Norman mira hacia Mabel y asiente.

\- Mira, el espíritu de una niña que te está siguiendo.- dice audazmente. Tras decir eso, Dipper se levanta de su asiento y agarra fuertemente a Norman del cuello de su ropa.- y... bueno...- añade Norman más nervioso.- ¿Tenias una hermana gemela?

Dipper no se inmuta, solo frunce el ceño aún más enfurecido.- Si, ¿porque?- el chico había recorrido toda la ciudad, ya que había oído que habían personas que podrían ayudarlo. Pero, en lugar de eso solo encontró a un montón de charlatanes. De hecho, algunos lo buscaban a él para tenerlo como cliente. Esos malditos habrán corrido la voz. Estaba harto de las personas que decían contactarse con los muertos. Ya estaba pensando que el único lugar que le quedaba por ir era Gravity Falls, pero era lo último que deseaba hacer.- ¿Cómo sabes que es mi hermana gemela?- le pregunta al chico amenazándolo con su puño. Tal vez así lo podría intimidar y lo dejaría de fastidiar.

Norman observo a Mabel que los veía con una cara de preocupación, y luego miro a su alrededor al ver como llamaban la atención de las personas en el bar.- es que supongo... que son gemelos. Se parecen mucho.- hace una pausa, pero continua de inmediato cuando siente que Dipper lo iba a golpear.- ¡dice que se llama Mabel!

El chico detiene su golpe por completo y suelta lentamente la ropa de Norman. Se vuelve a sentar y toma un gran trago de cerveza. Había visitado a muchos médium y a algunos le habían dicho el nombre de su hermana, pero como creía algún médium que visito con anterioridad debió correr la voz.- entonces, si puedes hablar con mi hermana. Pregúntale algo que solo yo y ella sabemos.-dijo más relajado.

Mabel piensa un momento y luego le susurra a Norman.- Tienes una marca de nacimiento en tu frente.

Dipper sabía que eso no era algo que supieran exclusivamente ellos dos, pero de todas formas continuo.- y dime...- tomo un trago de cerveza.- ¿A qué se parece mi marca?- vio como Norman fijo sus ojos a "algo" junto a él y asintió.

-Eergg... ¿Puntitos y líneas? – dice algo inseguro por la respuesta.

Dipper se sorprende. De alguna manera, esa es la clase de respuesta que daría Mabel. Ella siempre olvidaba el nombre de la constelación de la osa mayor. Hubo un largo silencio hasta que Norman decidió continuar - Escucha Dipper.- insiste.- ella quiere que te diga que, no te culpes por lo que paso con... ¿Bill?- dice dudoso.- El chico simplemente baja la cabeza y vuelve a quedar en silencio.

Mabel conocía perfectamente a Dipper. Sabía que él siempre se culpaba cuando las cosas salían mal y en los peores casos cuando ella se lastimaba, pero esta vez era más de lo que había soportado alguna vez. Habían pasado más de 10 años y ya no podía aguantar ver a Dipper culpándose por lo ocurrido. Ni tampoco podía seguir evitando cada locura que a él se le pase por la cabeza.

Rara vez Dipper sentía como si alguien estuviera a su lado. No era extraño pensar que era Mabel, después de todo le habían pasado cosas más inusuales. Pero, si esa sensación de que alguien sujetaba su mano era provocado por Mabel...

Dipper rápidamente se levantó de su asiento y se marchó del bar seguido de inmediato por Norman.

Afuera el castaño daba vueltas de un lado a otro. Durante tanto tiempo que había estado buscando a alguien que pudiera hablar con Mabel y ahora que lo había encontrado.- _"No estoy listo para tener esta conversación..."_

\- Dipper...- lo llama Norman. Este se detiene en seco - ¿Mabel murió a causa de ese tal Bill?- el chico asiente sin verlo.- Mabel dice que no fue tu culpa. Que hiciste lo que pudiste y que está orgullosa de cómo lo venciste.

Dipper levanta la cabeza lentamente para ver a Norman.- ¿Mabel esta aquí?

Norman asiente y mira al lado suyo. Dipper mira igual forma, pero a pesar de no ver nada vuelve a bajar la cabeza.- Mabel... lo siento. No pude protegerse...- dice Dipper al borde de las lágrimas.

-Dipper...- Mabel odiaba ver así a su hermano. Nuevamente se acercó a él para consolarlo pero esta vez parecía no notar su presencia. Suspiro tristemente y se giró para ver a Norman que también parecía triste o más bien preocupado.- Norman...-dice llamando la atención de este.- crees que pueda... ¿Entrar a tu cuerpo?

-¿Qué?- dice sorprendido, pero imaginaba que Mabel necesitaba hablar con Dipper cara a cara. Definitivamente ella estaba dispuesta a cualquier cosa por su hermano, al igual que él haría cualquier cosa por Courtney - Esta bien...aunque no puedo aguantar mucho tiempo.- Mabel asiente.

-Oye ¿Qué ocurre? –pregunta Dipper, aunque no recibió respuesta por parte de Norman.

Siempre que un fantasma intentaba apoderarse de su cuerpo tendía a expulsarlo instintivamente. No entendía porque siempre le ocurria eso, aunque en cierto sentido es útil contra espíritus maléficos. Pero en una ocasión como esta esperaba que pudiera aguantar. Norman inhalo hondo y le dio la señal a Mabel.

De inmediato ella ingreso al cuerpo de Norman, el cual comenzó a retorcerse. - ¡Norman! ¿Qué te pasa?- dice Dipper mientras lo ayuda a mantenerlo de pie. Después de unos segundos dejo de moverse y solo respiraba con dificultad.- ¿Norman?- este no respondió a su llamado, pero tomo las manos de Dipper provocando que este se sonrojara. –Mmm... ¿Ya estás bien?

-Dipper...-dice Mabel aunque con la voz de Norman.

-¿¡Mabel!? ¿¡Eres tú!?- pregunto sorprendido. Había pasado muchos años sin ver o escuchar a Mabel, pero sabía exactamente como sonaba Mabel, todos sus tonos y timbre de voz. Pero por sobre todo como dice su nombre.

Norman asiente.- Norman me dejo entrar a su cuerpo.-dice Mabel mientras sonríe. Dipper podía sentir como estaba a punto de llorar de nuevo.- Dipper, no tengo mucho tiempo.-hace una pequeña pausa.-Sé que te sientes culpable por lo que paso, pero no me gusta verte así.-dice directamente.

-Te equivocas. Fue mi culpa lo que ocurrió...-responde Dipper desviando la mirada.-...debí evitarlo, pero...

\- No hay nada que tu hubieras podido hacer para salvarme.- lo interrumpe.- Dipper, siempre intentas controlarlo todo y siempre te dispones a llevar una carga que no puedes aguantar... Por favor...Debes liberarte de todo esto y seguir adelante.- Dipper intentaba responder pero tenía un nudo en el estómago que le evitaba poder hablar.- Después de todo, no importa con cual situación paranormal nos encontremos...Nada va hacer que nos separemos. Siempre voy a estar contigo.

Dipper no se dio cuenta cuando comenzó a llorar, pero tras las palabras de Mabel tardo unos segundos en asentir con dificultad.-Es... está bien...Mabel

Mabel sonríe sintiendo un gran alivio-Además, creo que es genial ser un fantasma. Puedo volar y atravesar cosas y asustar personas.- decía mientras las enumeraba con sus dedos. Esto hizo que Dipper se relajara más incluso se rio por las cosas que Mabel decía. Realmente la extrañaba.- ¿Recuerdas que alguna vez sentiste un empujón de alguien invisible?¿Pues era yo!

-Sí, lo se.- responde apenado al recordar esa situación.- perdón por haberte asustado.

Mabel sonríe. No sabía si era raro estando en ese cuerpo, pero quería más que nada darle a Dipper uno de esos penosos abrazos  _-"¡Que rayos!"-_  Rápidamente se abalanzo sobre Dipper y le dio un abrazo.-Por eso no te puedo dejarte solo. Tal vez a la próxima intentas saltar frente un tren

Dipper sonríe ligeramente.- prometo no volver a hacerlo...-dice algo incómodo por el abrazo. Sabía que estaba hablando con Mabel aunque era algo embarazoso ya que el cuerpo era de un chico que no conocía.

-Por cierto, gracias por cuidar de Pato

-No es nada...sé que él es importante para ti.- Dipper comenzaba a acostumbrarse. Tal vez no sea Mabel, ya que solo está presente su espíritu pero de alguna forma sentía su calidez como si estuviera en un 100%. Lentamente acomoda su cabeza sobre el hombro de Norman.  _"Se siente tan bien"_

-¿Dipper?- dice Mabel recibiendo un poco audible  _"¿Hhm?"-_  No me gusta que bebas en estos bares. Te metes en muchos problemas cuando bebes...

Dipper sonríe. No podía creer que Mabel siempre este con él -No es tan malo...

Después de unos segundos de reflexión le responde.-Tienes razón... a veces conoces a personas interesantes.- agrega.- ahora conociste a Norman.- Dipper abre los ojos como platos.- Note que te pusiste nervioso cuando te tome las manos.-le dice en un tono picaron.

-Claro que no.-se defendió.- imaginas cosas. Dipper sintió como el cuerpo de Norman comenzaba a temblar.

\- Te quiero Dipper...-dice Mabel mientras su hermano oprimía aún más el cuerpo de Norman para conservar el abrazo. Lo sujetaba firmemente como si al hacer eso, Mabel no se iría.

Sabía que Mabel no lo dejaría y siempre estaría a su lado, pero se empeñaba a no soltarla.- Te quiero.- El cuerpo de Norman lo abrazaba igualmente, pero repentinamente este separa el abrazo algo avergonzado. Inmediatamente Dipper nota el cambio. Mabel ya no estaba en el cuerpo de Norman.- Lo siento... es que...yo – decía Dipper mientras con sus mejillas se sonrojaban lentamente.

-Está bien.- le dice Norman tranquilamente.

Dipper le sonríe.- Gracias Norman.

-No fue nada.- le responde.- Después de todo yo también tengo una hermana.

-¡Ah! Por cierto...perdón por eso de querer golpearte.- dice avergonzado.- solo me querías ayudar.

-Fue idea de Mabel.- dice viendo a un lado de Dipper donde la ve flotando alegre.- ella me dijo que insistiera.

Ambos sonrieron el uno al otro. Se quedaron así por unos segundos hasta Norman casi cae al suelo, pero se logró mantener de pie. – ¿Estas bien?- le pregunto Dipper

-Si...- le responde algo exhausto.- solo... necesito tomar un pequeño descanso. Creo que me iré a casa.

-Está bien...-dice desanimado.-mmm... gusto en conocerte.- Dipper le ofrece su mano y Norman le devuelve el ademan seguido de un cortes "igualmente". Su mano era cálida y suave. Se sentía...  _-"tan bien"-_  pensó Dipper antes de separarse.- Bueno... adiós.

-Adiós.- se despide Norman. Se da media vuelta y comienza a caminar.

-Adiós...-Dipper permaneció mirando como el chico caminaba. Después de unos segundos suspiro y al igual que Norman se dio media vuelta para marcharse, pero de pronto sintió un choque que lo hizo retroceder.- ¿Mabel?- dice al aire. Por un segundo no hubo respuesta, pero de la nada volvió a sentir el mismo impacto que lo envió unos pasos atrás. Dipper frunció el ceño y suspiro fastidiado.

Se giró hacia Norman.- Mabel...te voy a odiar por esto.- dice para volver a sentir un empujón.- Si, si ya voy.- dice Dipper para proceder a correr hacia Norman.- ¡Hey! ¡Norman, espera!

El chico con el cabello desaliñado se gira hacia Dipper.- ¿Qué pasa?

-eemm... bueno...-dice nervioso- ¿quieres que te acompañe a tu casa? Digo... es que podrías desmayarte en el camino o algo así.- concluye entre risitas inquitas.

Norman lo observa sorprendido, pero rápidamente le sonríe.- Claro.

Ambos chicos caminan por las calles tranquilamente aunque algo callado. El silencio era algo incómodo, pero Mabel sabía que esto era lo correcto. Ella sabía cuándo Dipper le agradaba –mucho- a una persona. Además, veía como Dipper le lanzaba repetidas miradas a Norman. Mabel vuela hacia el chico y le susurra algo al oído.

-mmm...Dipper...-dice llamando su atención.- Mabel me dice que olvido decirte que...lamenta que no funciono lo de Wendy

-¡¿Qué?! –dice alarmado. Pero se tranquiliza o finge tranquilizarse -Ahh si...Wendy-dice en voz baja. Ahora Dipper sentía que todo era más incómodo que antes. Mabel le dijo que siempre estaba con él, pero no imaginaba que ese siempre era SIEMPRE.

Suspiro lentamente. Después de eso, no se atrevió a ver a Norman durante todo el trayecto hacia su casa. Este avergonzado, ahora Norman se estará preguntando quien era Wendy. Aunque... ¿Que le importaba a Dipper lo que Norman pensara? Volvió a suspirar  _"Mabel..."_  Dipper sintió como si alguien estuviera junto a él, no solo estaba Norman. Sentía que Mabel estaba allí como si lo estuviera en carne y hueso.

Como en los viejos tiempos. Ya casi olvidaba lo que era tener una hermana.

**Author's Note:**

> Siempre digo que acepto sugerencias y amenazas de muerte, tambien de parapines que veo que es muyyyy masivo. Asi que no me arrepiento de unirme a la masa de Parapines! Pero los review siguen siendo bienvenidos :D
> 
> Bye bye


End file.
